Generally, conventional shoeboxes have only one side having a door for taking shoes so that the user is inconvenient as he or she takes shoes from the shoebox. If there are many people using the shoebox at the same time, then the inconvenience is more apparent. Moreover, generally conventional shoeboxes cannot be rotated so that users must walk to the side having a door. Moreover, since the shoes often have germs therein, or emits undesired odor, or are wet. These are unacceptable to the users. However, the conventional shoebox has no function of drying, sterilizing and perfuming.
Thereby, there is an eager demand for a novel shoebox which can improve the above-mentioned prior art defects.